Os Pour une nuit
by Saraadvg
Summary: Kyungsoo découvre l'histoire cachée derrière les tatouages de Chanyeol, pour une nuit
1. Chapter 1 - Pour une nuit

One Shot : Pour une nuit

Chanyeol sent sa poitrine se soulever irrégulièrement, il a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il porte une main à son visage et cligne plusieurs fois les yeux pour essayer de reprendre pied. Ce n'était vraiment pas la manière dont il avait prévu de passer sa soirée.

La tête renversée contre sa tête de lit, il ferme une seconde les yeux mais est vite sorti de ses pensées quand il sent un baiser se presser contre son flanc. Il ne relève pourtant pas les paupières. Ramené dans le présent, il dirige sa main vers son ventre et la laisse se perdre dans une masse se cheveux bruns. Il se mord la lèvre quand il sent le baiser se faire plus insistant mais refuse de sortir de sa léthargie. Le moment est trop bon, trop ivre encore du plaisir qu'il vient de ressentir, il ne se sent pas la force de redescendre – pas encore.

Jouant distraitement avec les boucles brunes, il calque sa respiration sur celle de son compagnon et laisse décroître lentement les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient dans sa cage thoracique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il représente celui-là ? »

Chanyeol ouvre péniblement un œil et remarque que l'homme lui désigne le tatouage qu'il a au dessus de la hanche. Reposant sa tête contre les oreillers, il inspire lentement.

« C'est une guerrière amazone, je me la suis faite il y a quatre ans.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle symbolise ? »

Chanyeol tourne la tête pour croiser le regard de son compagnon. Il ne voit que de la curiosité dans ses prunelles. Cela ne devrait pas l'étonner, son corps était parsemé de tatouages. Les bras, le torse, les cuisses, la nuque, petit à petit il était devenu une véritable fresque. Chaque dessin avait sa signification et à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une nouvelle personne il avait droit à cette question les concernant. Parfois il ne répondait pas, prétextant que c'était personnel, parfois il brodait la vérité, mais ce soir il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'y avait pas dans les yeux de Kyungsoo cette lueur hautaine qu'il trouvait souvent dans les regards étrangers. Ceux qui le jugeait par rapport à son apparence, ceux qui ne voyait pas au delà des pantalons moulants, la veste en cuir et les tatouages. Kyungsoo avait sûrement vu plus étant donné qu'il avait souhaité passer la nuit avec lui, ou alors était-ce à cause de cette image qu'il l'avait convaincu de le ramener chez lui ? Chanyeol préférait la première option, la question semblait sincère.

« C'est ma mère. Elle est morte il y a quatre ans. Elle a lutté toute mon enfance contre une maladie héréditaire, cela a fini par la consumer. J'ai voulu la représenter en guerrière parce que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours été pour moi. »

Chanyeol garde son regard dans celui de Kyungsoo pendant qu'il parle. Il sait quelle va apparaître, cette petite lueur de pitié qui refait toujours surface quand il raconte son histoire. Il la déteste cette moue compatissante. De son point de vu il n'est pas à plaindre, il a eu la chance de grandir dans une famille heureuse, le combat de sa mère lui a tellement appris, lui a tellement donné en force et en optimisme qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens le plaignent autant. Prêt cependant à la revoir une fois de plus, il attend le moment où Kyungsoo va faire comme tout le monde. Une main sur l'épaule et un « je suis tellement désolé ». Pourtant, on semblait vouloir lui donner tord ce soir parce que le regard de Kyungsoo ne se détourne pas, il n'affiche pas non plus une moue triste.

Ses yeux restent dans ceux de Chanyeol tandis que ses mains remontent le long de sa cuisse.

« Je connais, mes parents sont partis quand j'étais jeune – un accident. » Ses doigts se figent sur le tatouage et lentement il en re-dessine les contours. « Il est magnifique en tout cas. Je ne suis pas pour les tatouages en couleurs normalement mais celui-ci est vraiment beau. » Et il n'ajoute rien de plus. Descendant, le long de son haine il s'attarde sur la ligne qui encercle sa cuisse. Chanyeol le remercie mentalement de ne pas poursuivre le sujet.

« Et celui-ci ?

-Une ligne de camouflage. » Il esquisse un sourire en voyant Kyungsoo hausser un sourcil. « Ma sœur et moi avons toujours eu une sorte de rivalité – on a qu'un an et demi d'écart. Un jour elle m'a défié de sauter d'un gros rocher quand nous étions en vacances à la mer – je me suis pris les rochers. Ce n'était pas une blessure grave mais la cicatrice n'était vraiment pas belle. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans c'était la mode des tatouages tribaux. Je n'en voulais pas parce que je savais que l'effet de mode disparaîtrait. Je voulais quelque chose de simple pour cacher la cicatrice. La tatoueuse a proposé en rigolant de me faire une ligne. J'étais jeune, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

-C'est pour ça que tu as fait autre chose en dessous ? » Kyungsoo avait continué son observation, sa joue reposait maintenant contre le tatouage suivant.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne regrette pas la ligne. On dit qu'un tatouage doit avoir une signification précise, symbolique. Je ne suis pas d'accord, je sais pourquoi je les ais fait et ils ont leur sens pour moi. Tant pis si certains pensent que ce n'est pas suffisamment mystique. »

Relevant le regard, mais conservant ses lèvres contre la peau de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hausse les épaules.

« Cacher une cicatrice me semble une raison suffisante. Je suis plus intrigué par celui-là. »

Il ne peut s'en empêcher, les lignes s'entremêlent tout autour du corps de Chanyeol. Elles le recouvrent d'illustrations racontant sa vie et si Kyungsoo avait été attiré tout d'abord par la haute stature de son amant, il se trouvait maintenant sous le charme de ces arabesques d'encre. Chanyeol les portait si bien, elles semblaient ajustée au mieux à sa peau. Il n'avait pas su résister à son désir d'y poser ses mains, d'y poser ses lèvres. Délaissant la ligne, il laisse courir ses doigts sur le dessin suivant. Celui-ci est imposant, il prend toute la cuisse de Chanyeol pour s'arrêter au dessus de son genoux. C'est un paysage. Un fond de jungle sur un félin puissant qui montrait ses crocs.

« Il dégage une certaine puissance. J'aime le fait qu'il soit en noir et blanc. Est-ce qu'il te représente ?

-Oui et non. Mes amis et moi avons le même. On avait monté un groupe de musique, les tigres blancs. On pensait vraiment percé et on voulu marqué le coup. Deux d'entre eux l'ont tatoué en plus petit sur le bras, le troisième dans le dos et moi je le voulais sur la cuisse. Il est plutôt imposant, des fois je me dis que j'aurais du le faire plus petit. »

Kyungsoo secoue tout de suite la tête.

« Il aurait eu une place étrange au milieu de ta cuisse s'il avait été plus petit. Cela lui donne les bonne proportion de cette façon. »

C'est au tour de Chanyeol de hausser un sourcil.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ce tatouage.

-Pour l'instant je trouve que c'est celui qui te vas le mieux.. » il croise son regard avant de sourire « .. mais j'ai hâte de découvrir les autres. » Ses lèvres continuent leur descente et Chanyeol sent courir un frisson dans son dos quand il sent qu'il utilise les dents.

« J'en ai un sur la cheville aussi. » Il sent aussitôt les mains de Kyungsoo se reposer sur lui. Il esquisse un geste pour plier la jambe mais son compagnon le retient. Gardant sa cheville entre ses mains il l'a fait reposer sur ses genoux.

Le tatouage est discret, c'est probablement le plus petit que Chanyeol ait sur son corps. Il est fait de traits fins et une lettre se trouve en son centre « Y ». Cette fois-ci Kyungsoo n'a même pas besoin de poser la question.

« C'est le premier livre que j'ai publié. J'ai cru longtemps que je ne parviendrais pas à sortir de l'ombre et quand l'éditeur m'a annoncé qu'il commandait un deuxième tirage j'ai voulu le célébrer.

-Tu es auteur ?

-Des policiers surtout. Des romans d'énigme. « Y » a été mon premier, je ne voulais pas l'oublier.

-Tu as d'autres tatouages en rapport à tes livres ? »

Chanyeol éclate de rire en secouant la tête.

« Non, heureusement. Si j'avais du me faire tatouer pour chaque livre, je n'aurais plus un seul centimètre de peau. » Il semble comprendre comment sa phrase sonne et il ajoute : « les romans policiers sont toujours petits, des formats poche, donc j'écris des séries. Cela commence à représenter pas mal d'ouvrages.

Kyungsoo poursuit sa quête en passant à la jambe suivante.

« Cela m'intrigue, j'irais regarder. » Il passe le pied et le mollet, qui sont vierges de dessins, avant de s'arrêter au genoux, ou plus précisément derrière la cuisse et le genoux. Faisant plier la jambe de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo s'allonge sur le lit pour avoir une meilleure visibilité. De l'index il relie les points qui s'éparpillent derrière la cuisse de son amant. Chanyeol le laisse faire sans dire un mot. L'instant se prolonge avant que Kyungsoo ne pose à plat sa main et ne s'exprime en un souffle chaud sur la peau de Chanyeol. Ce dernier sent la chair de poule le prendre tandis sent son désir remonter à la surface.

« Ce sont des constellations. Orion non ?

-Tu t'y connais en astrologie ?

-Un peu, mon cousin a travaillé dans un observatoire. » Allant de surprises en points commun, Chanyeol passe ses mains derrière sa nuque. Cette conversation faisait remonter tellement de souvenir.

« J'étais un enfant qui adorait les étoiles. L'histoire d'Orion m'a toujours fasciné. Un chasseur grec qui n'a peur de rien. Un géant fils de Zeus et d'Hermès.

-Il a mal fini il me semble.

-Au moins il a vécu. »

Kyungsoo apprécie la philosophie et reprend sa découverte. Il laisse sa main courir sur les fesses de Chanyeol en remontant.

« Pas de tatouage ici.

-Non, je ne me suis jamais senti l'âme suicidaire. Cette zone ferait trop mal, et je ne veux rien ici. »

Kyungsoo arrive donc au torse et là il a de la matière car outre la guerrière amazone sur le flanc, le pec gauche est orné d'un labyrinthe.

« Je pense que celui-ci est le plus surprenant pour moi.

-C'est l'un des plus récent. J'ai eu envie de me rappeler qu'il y a toujours une sortie même quand le problème auquel on fait face semble compliqué. » Il éclate de rire en voyant la mine peu convaincue de Kyungsoo. « Cela semble très artificiel dit comme ça. Disons qu'après m'être lancé dans la musique, j'ai eu du mal a rebondir. J'ai été professeur de piano, cameraman puis compositeur avant de me rendre compte que j'étais plus doué pour écrire des histoires que de la musique. J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir déjà fait plusieurs vie et à la fin de chacune il a été difficile de revenir à la case départ. Alors le labyrinthe c'est pour ça.

-Pour que tu te retrouves. » Chanyeol sourit, la formulation est jolie.

« C'est ça. » Il prend un temps avant de continuer. « Tu vas en savoir tellement sur moi rien qu'avec les tatouages. Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai le sentiment de ne rien savoir sur toi. »

Kyungsoo chasse la réflexion d'un geste de la main.

« Il n'y a rien de particulier à savoir. »

Chanyeol fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelques chose mais son amant d'un soir est déjà passé aux bras.

Il s'est décalé et a posé sa tête contre le matelas pour observer les lignes sur ses avants bras. Passant et repassant sa main dessus, il essaie de leur donner un sens.

« Je vais me lancer pour ceux là. Ce sont des lettres ? On dirait de l'ancien hangul, cela représente un message ? »

Dans la pénombre, il peut voir le visage de Chanyeol se fendre d'un sourire.

« Il faut que tu vois la totalité, ils sont complémentaires ». Il approche ses deux avants bras l'un de l'autre et Kyungsoo constate que l'ensemble s'aligne. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un regard admiratif et il se rapproche pour l'observer de plus près. Les traits se combinent et prennent une autre forme. Il remarque que le demi cercle qu'il avait repérer sur l'avant bras droit est en faite une éclipse qui s'aligne sur celui de gauche. Les lignes qu'ils avaient prises pour des lettres étaient en faite des notes de musique. Et en prenant un peu de recul, il reconnaît des instruments de musique.

« C'est ta musique.

-En partie. »

Chanyeol se passe une main sur le visage en soupirant avant de poursuivre.

« Disons que j'avais fait un tatouage à la base qui étaient un entremêlement d'initiales. »

Kyungsoo lui jette un regard en coin.

« Un ex ?

-Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour tous faire cette même erreur. Mais c'était vraiment sérieux entre nous, on devait même se marier.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

-Il a arrêté de m'aimer et il est parti. » Chanyeol refuse de rencontrer le regard de Kyungsoo mais il ne peut s'empêche pas de le sentir sur lui. C'est une présence chaude, presque douce. « Je me suis retrouvé avec ces initiales qui me narguaient jour après jour et j'ai voulu les effacer. On a commencé par les notes de musique avec mon tatoueur et au fur et à mesure j'ai voulu l'étendre. Cela fait trois ans maintenant qu'on travaille sur celui-là.

-Il n'est pas fini ? »

Chanyeol hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. À chaque fois je me dis que c'est le dernier mais j'y reviens toujours. Quand j'ai commencé à me faire tatouer la première fois je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais d'autres un jour.

-On dit souvent qu'en avoir un c'est en avoir plus.

-C'est vrai. Certains peuvent être considérés comme des erreurs mais je ne les regrette pas. Ils font partis de moi maintenant.

-Et ces notes, elles représentent quelle chanson ?

-Une des miennes. Tu ne peux pas la connaître, je ne l'ai pas vendue celle-ci.

-Celle-ci ? Il y en a donc que je suis susceptible de connaître ? »

Chanyeol fait un geste vague de la main. « Peut-être quelques-une mais je n'en ai pas produites beaucoup. J'adore toujours la musique mais ce n'est pas là mon domaine d'expertise. »

Kyungsoo poursuit sa route en descendant le long de l'avant-bras. Il s'applique à passer sa langue sur chacune des notes, cherchant à aspirer la mélodie qu'elles représentent. Ses lèvres arrivent jusqu'au poignet et il suit un point d'encre qui se dirige vers la paume quand il sent la main se retourner pour se poser sur sa joue. Chanyeol joint la seconde dans sa nuque et fait pression pour ramener son visage à lui. Kyungsoo n'a que le temps de sentir un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres avant qu'un baiser s'y écrase. Les yeux clos, les mains sur le torse pour un peu plus de stabilité, il laisse l'échange se prolonger.

C'est au tour des mains de Chanyeol de partir en exploration. Il remonte le long de son dos et s'attarde sur ses épaules le temps de changer leur position.

Reprenant sa respiration, il se redresse mais ses mains remontent pour prendre le visage de Kyungsoo en coupe, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Quand il plonge son regard dans le sien, il se rend compte qu'il est noir de désir. Ses lèvres se pressent contre les siennes encore et encore en des baisers appuyés. Il cherche son souffle en prenant le sien et ferme les yeux quand il sent Kyungsoo relever la nuque pour suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire, revenir derrière son oreille et s'attarder dans sa nuque.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des fleurs pourraient être sexy, mais celles-ci sont vraiment bien placées. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici ? »

Chanyeol n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour les sentir, les trois lys dessinés par les lèvres de Kyungsoo. Il tourne la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès.

« Pour les trois années... » Chanyeol perd son souffle, il retient un grognement satisfait en serrant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. « .. à l'étranger. J'ai fais ça quand je vivais à l'étranger. » Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et Kyungsoo délaisse enfin son tatouage pour revenir vers ses lèvres. Il ne se sent plus la force de parler, il resserre son étreinte.

Ce n'était vraiment pas la nuit qu'il avait imaginé quand Sehun et Baekhyun l'avait entraîné dans leur bar favoris. Ils avaient pris quelques verres ensemble mais Chanyeol avait finit par se sentir de trop. Le couple savait se montrer démonstratif. Ils avaient décidé de poursuivre la nuit dans un club et Chanyeol se voyait déjà planté au comptoir, observateur plus qu'acteur. Pourtant, il avait été contraint de délaisser son siège. Une femme en premier s'était approchée de lui. Il avait été délicat dans sa façon de la repousser, lui épargnant le long discours sur ses préférences. Un homme ensuite avait tenté sa chance et Chanyeol avait eu du mal à s'en débarrasser. L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre, cela avait fini par l'agacer et il avait décidé d'extérioriser sa frustration sur la piste de danse. Ne pouvait-il pas trouver quelqu'un pour le comprendre ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours les plus lourds et les plus maladroits qui s'approchent de lui.

Il avait vu du coin de l'oeil que Sehun et Baekhyun étaient passés à une autre étape sur l'une des banquettes. Et dans son fond intérieur, il ne pu qu'admettre qu'il était jaloux. Tout paraissait si simple pour les autres. Il avait redoublé d'effort, se noyant dans la musique, sa vision indifférente à ceux autour de lui jusqu'à .. un regard en particulier. Au début les coups d'oeil étaient hésitants, lointain mais Chanyeol n'était pas homme à laisser passer sa chance. Ses gestes se firent plus marqués, son tempo plus lent et il ne sait pas par quel tour de force il se retrouva dans un coin de la piste, ses bras autour d'un corps souple et son souffle dans les cheveux d'un autre homme.

Kyungsoo n'avait pas été bavard mais il avait su montrer son intérêt et après un texto rapide à Baekhyun dans le taxi il s'était laissé entraîner chez lui.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'il finirait par raconter sa vie à cet étranger. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose de familier chez Kyungsoo. Il n'était pas demandeur, pas invasif dans ses questions ou critique dans ses réponses. Pour une fois, pour une nuit il l'avait trouvé sa simplicité. Il se demandait comment se passerait le réveil, il se demandait si la nuit s'arrêterait à l'aube.

Mais la fatigue se faisait sentir et au lieu de se perdre en questionnement, il se laisse retomber sur les oreillers près de Kyungsoo qui s'est déjà endormi – exténué par l'effort. Une nuit était une nuit et il verrait bien ce que l'aube lui offrirait.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pour tenter le coup

OS - Pour tenter le coup

L'impression est étrange. Quand Kyungsoo se réveille il a la sensation que quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il plisse les yeux, fronce les sourcils et essaie d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de se réveiller tout de suite. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérange. Il a trop chaud et son oreiller a une forme particulière. Il frotte sa joue dessus pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable mais la sensation reste. Il entrouvre un œil et se tourne pour se soustraire à un rayon de soleil qui l'aveugle.

Tout de suite un détail lui saute aux yeux, sa fenêtre n'est pas à sa place. Fronçant les sourcils, il cligne des yeux, et jette un regard autour de lui. Le doute n'était pas permis, il n'était pas chez lui. Très lentement, il tourne la tête et constate que ce n'est pas un oreiller qu'il a sous la tête mais le bras de Chanyeol. Les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent et Kyungsoo s'immobilise dans le lit. Heureusement, son compagnon ne semble pas réveillé. Se mordant la lèvre, il se demande comment il doit réagir.

Avec précaution il prend la main que Chanyeol avait passé dans son dos dans son sommeil pour la replacer sur les draps. Lentement, il relève la tête mais constate rapidement que le geste fait remuer son compagnon. N'étant pas prêt à assumer une conversation sur la nuit de la veille, Kyungsoo se dit qu'il doit faire en sorte de ne pas réveiller Chanyeol. Il pose sa main sous sa joue et se redresse lentement. Chanyeol bouge un peu mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Il a du sentir le poids en moins sur son bras et Kyungsoo jette un regard autour de lui pour trouver un objet pouvant faire diversion. Son regard tombe sur l'oreiller et il s'en saisi avant de le glisser dans les bras de Chanyeol. Celui-ci marmone une phrase incompréhensible avant de se retourner entraînant l'oreiller avec lui. Kyungsoo reste un instant indécis face à cette étreinte puis décide de se mettre en mouvement.

Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui apprend qu'il n'a déjà que trop dormi. Prenant quand même son temps pour faire le moins de bruit possible, il part à la quête de ses vêtements et se rhabille rapidement. Ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon ne sont pas dur à récupérer. Il finit par mettre la main sur ses chaussettes sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain attenante, mais sa chemise reste introuvable.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux il se demande ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne peut décemment pas sortir sans chemise mais d'un autre côté est-il acceptable de prendre un tee-shirt dans l'armoire de Chanyeol. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande avant et cela il ne peut s'y résoudre. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les mots, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait été si surpris et satisfait que Chanyeol fasse tout le travail la veille. Mais maintenant que la nuit était passée, qu'il se retrouvait dans cet endroit inconnu avec cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine, il se demandait comment agir.

Mettant finalement la main sur sa veste, il décide de la passer à même la peau et de la boutonner pour que son manque de chemise soit moins flagrant. Il se dit qu'il prendra un taxi en descendant et qu'ainsi l'embarras lui sera évité.

N'ayant donc plus qu'à mettre ses chaussures et sachant qu'elles se trouvent dans l'entrée, il reste une seconde indécis sur le pas de la porte. Allait-il vraiment partir ainsi ? Devait-il laisser Chanyeol dormir et partir sans faire de bruit ? D'un autre côté, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait s'il le réveillait.

Il porte une main à ses lèvres pendant qu'il réfléchit et finit par se dire qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal à laisser un message. Il ne savait pas si cette nuit était destinée à rester unique. Il ne savait pas ce que Chanyeol en avait pensé. Mais en tout cas il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de rester.

Revenant vers le bureau il remarque un paquet de post-il et cherche un stylo du regard. Il finit par tomber sur une trousse d'où il sort un crayon rilakuma. Réprimant un sourire, il écrit un mot rapide et laisse son numéro de téléphone.

Après un dernier regard circulaire pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien oublié, il s'avance vers la porte.

« Attend. Tu ne comptes pas vraiment partir comme ça ? »

Suivant le son de la voix, Kyungsoo s'aperçoit que cette fois-ci Chanyeol est bien réveillé. Prenant un air penaud de s'être fait prendre, il s'avance vers le lit.

« Je... hum... je ne savais pas si je devais te réveiller.

-Donc tu allais juste partir ? » Kyungsoo ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Il observe Chanyeol soupirer en se passant une main sur le visage. « Tu devrais au moins prendre un truc avant de partir, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il me reste. » Relevant les draps, il s'extirpe du lit et fait mine de se relever quand Kyungsoo l'arrête.

« Non, te donne pas cette peine. Je dois y aller de toute façon, j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Tu ne veux pas manger ? » Chanyeol hausse un sourcil.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.. Hum.. par contre.. » Il passe une main sous sa veste et déboutonne le premier bouton. « Je ne retrouve pas ma chemise .. y a moyen … ? »

Chanyeol le regarde sans comprendre puis finalement éclate de rire.

« Tu allais partir sans chemise ?

-Je ne pouvais quand même pas me servir dans ton placard ? »

Se relevant, Chanyeol passe à côté de Kyungsoo en le frôlant avant d'ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de son armoire.

« Tiens, ça va être un peu grand mais c'est mieux que rien. »

Kyungsoo attrape le tee-shirt et retire sa veste avant de le passer. Du coin de l'oeil il remarque que Chanyeol ne le quitte pas des yeux.

« Par contre c'est un tee-shirt de mon ancien groupe, j'y tiens. » Il esquisse un sourire équivoque et Kyungsoo ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver communicatif.

« Je te le rendrais. »

Chanyeol hoche la tête avant de revenir à sa table de nuit pour y prendre son téléphone. Kyungsoo y enregistre son numéro rapidement. Trouvant Chanyeol un peu proche, il se recule et se tourne vers la porte.

« Je dois vraiment y aller.

-Il est comment ton rendez-vous ?

-Pour le travail. »

Le visage de Chanyeol se fend en un sourire et il passe devant Kyungsoo pour le raccompagner à la porte. Pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux, Kyungsoo se penche et met ses chaussures. Se redressant, il a le sentiment que Chanyeol. Pendant une seconde, il se rend compte que s'il relève la tête juste assez, ses lèvres pourraient entrer en contact avec celles de Chanyeol. Elles sont alignées au dessus des siennes. La seconde est suspendue, il y a un moment d'hésitation puis Kyungsoo se recule d'un pas. Il est vraiment en retard.

« Je dois y aller... tu.. tu m'appelles ? »

Chanyeol se contente d'un petit hochement de tête, masquant mal son sourire.

Kyungsoo descend vivement les escaliers et ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas commandé un taxi. Soupirant en regardant l'heure sur sa montre, il jette ensuite un coup d'oeil à son tee-shirt sous sa veste et se dit qu'il n'a finalement plus aucune raison d'éviter le métro.

Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant de recevoir un premier message de Chanyeol, puis un second. Le jeune homme semble s'être mis en tête de lui raconter sa journée et il commence par lui dire qu'il était reparti se coucher, la nuit avait été éprouvante. L'allusion avait fait sourire Kyungsoo qui avait été jaloux de la possibilité pour Chanyeol de travailler chez lui et donc de ne pas avoir d'horaire.

Ils avaient alors commencé à se parler par message mais bien vite Chanyeol s'était servi de l'excuse de son tee-shirt pour demander un face à face. Et ce n'est finalement pas plus tard que trois jours après qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un café.

Kyungsoo ne savait pas bien ce qu'il devait attendre de cette rencontre mais fidèle à ses habitudes, il était en avance au rendez-vous.

Une main qui joue sur bord de sa tasse pour s'empêcher de trop réfléchir, il essaie de ne pas trop regarder vers la porte. Si bien qu'il finit par être surpris quand Chanyeol se tient finalement devant lui.

« Je suis en retard ? Ah désolée, je pensais venir à pied mais j'ai changé d'avis en voyant la pluie. » D'une main il replace derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui n'avait pas été épargnée par le temps.

-C'est moi qui étais en avance ne t'inquiète. »

Chanyeol esquisse un petit sourire en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Pressé de me voir? »

Kyungsoo chasse la supposition d'un revers de la main.

La conversation vient assez naturellement et finalement la gêne qui aurait pu s'installer au vu de leur passé s'estompe rapidement.

« Au fait, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais toujours pas dans quoi tu bossais. La dernière fois tu avais un rendez-vous assez tôt le matin et tes horaires ont l'air plutôt aléatoires. » Il faisait référence au fait que Kyungsoo pouvait parfois lui envoyer un message très tôt le matin, rester injoignable dans la journée et refaire surface aux dernières heures du jour.

Mais le jeune homme n'a pas envie de répondre si facilement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as imaginé ? » Chanyeol hausse d'abord les sourcils mais décide de rentrer dans son jeu.

« J'ai pensé à vendeurs de fruits et légumes dans les marchés ? » Kyungsoo fait un signe négatif de la tête. « Ou videur en boîte de nuit, tu textote au boulot et dors le jour ? » Le sourire de son compagnon s'agrandit tandis qu'il répond par la négative à nouveau. « Ou … secrétaire personnel pour un CEO très exigent ? » Kyungsoo ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, jouant toujours de ses doigts avec l'anse de sa tasse.

« Cela ne manque pas d'imagination mais c'est plus … artistique on va dire. »

Chanyeol fronce les sourcils.

« J'essayais de ne pas conclure tout de suite sur strip-teaser mais … maintenant tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix. »

Kyungsoo manque de s'étouffer avec son café.

« Tu me vois vraiment sur une scène... « il baisse son regard vers son propre corps « .. danser ?

-C'était ça ou patron d'un gang. » Kyungsoo ne peut résister à l'air sérieux de Chanyeol tandis qu'il hausse les épaules.

« Moi qui normalement pense faire mon petit effet avec mon métier, je me rend compte que je ne vais pas du tout t'impressionner. » Chanyeol n'ajoute rien le laissant continuer. « Je suis acteur.

-Vraiment ? Whaou ! Mais … tu cherchais à m'impressionner ? »

Kyungsoo est sauvé de son embarras quand le serveur vient prendre la commande de Chanyeol. À nouveau seuls, il fait glisser la conversation sur son expérience et même si Chanyeol se rend comte qu'il n'a probablement vu aucun de ses films, il se montre très intéressé.

"J'ai entendu parlé de ce film, mon pote Jongin voulait aller le voir.

-Je n'y ai qu'un petit rôle. Enfin je n'ai souvent eu que des apparitions. Ça peut être long avant de percer. Mais pour l'instant ça paie donc je ne me plains pas.

-Et ton rendez-vous de la dernière fois ? C'était un casting ?

-Non, j'aurais un peu plus essayé d'être à l'heure si ça avait été le cas. Non, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon manageur. C'est un bon ami donc il ne m'en veut pas si je ne suis pas des plus ponctuel.

-Tu tournes quelque chose en ce moment ?

-J'hésite, j'ai une proposition pour un rôle secondaire dans un drama.

-Qu'est-ce qui te freine ?

-C'est le rôle d'un serial killer."

Chanyeol hausse un sourcil.

"Tu as peur de ne pas y arriver ?"

Kyungsoo esquisse un sourire, sa main se pose à plat sur la table. Non loin de celle de Chanyeol.

"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas compris le sous-entendu disant que je ne suis pas intimidant et pour te répondre, en fait si, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de rôle, j'en ai même déjà eu plusieurs. C'est vraiment fun à jouer - plus que les gentils héros qui ont eu les mêmes textes depuis des années mais ... comme j'en ai déjà fait pas mal j'ai peur d'être cantonné dans ce type de rôle. Junmyeon - mon manageur - il pense que je devrais montrer mon potentiel."

Chanyeol semble vraiment intéressé par la conversation. Il pose ses coudes sur la table et s'approche, le visage dans ses mains.

"Tu as joué quels rôles pour l'instant ?

-Ça dépend. J'ai été pas mal de fois un étudiant, un ado a problème, un sportif – non ne sourit pas, c'était sérieux, j'ai eu droit à des entraînements intensifs pour le rôle.

-J'imagine. »

Kyungsoo relève un sourcil mais ne se départi pas de son sourire.

« Ce qui veut dire .. ?

-Rien, simplement.. ce n'est pas le rôle qui saute au yeux en te regardant. »

Kyungsoo s'avance à son tour sur la table.

« Tu me voyais bien danseur. On va dire que c'est une question de perception, non ? »

Ils sont à nouveau interrompu par le serveur venu leur apporter la commande de Chanyeol. Et la conversation reprend, plus légère. Ils sont agréablement surpris de se trouver taquins et sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le café s'éternise, ils voient les clients défiler mais ils n'ont aucune envie de bouger. Pourtant, le serveur n'est pas de cet avis et après quelques regards appuyés, il leur fait comprendre qu'il est temps de régler l'addition.

Ils se retrouvent, penauds, devant l'enseigne du café, ne voulant pas se séparer mais ne sachant pas quoi amorcer. Kyungsoo est prêt à conclure sur un au-revoir quand, venant briser le silence, un grondement sourd se fait entendre. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis qu'il se tourne vers Chanyeol, enfin plutôt vers son ventre.

« Tu as faim ?

-Hum.. » le jeune homme se passe une main dans la nuque. « .. j'ai zappé le petit déj. C'est pas grave, je vais me prendre un truc au passage. »

Mais Kyungsoo secoue négativement la tête.

« Ou alors.. on va chez moi ? Je suis sûr qu'il me reste un peu de bulgogi. »

Chanyeol n'a aucune envie de se faire prier et il accepte rapidement.

Le chemin du retour n'est pas très long mais ils doivent quand même prendre le métro. C'est une heure où le transport en commun est assez fréquenté et ils sont obligés de se presser vers le fond du wagon. Du coin de l'oeil, Kyungsoo voit bien que sa main frôle celle de Chanyeol. Il fait un effort pour maintenir l'espace entre eux mais le nombre de personne augmente de plus en plus dans la rame et au bout de quelques arrêts ils sont obligés de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Kyungsoo hésite à relever la tête, avec raison car quand son regard croise celui de Chanyeol il comprend que leur échange à changé de ton. Fini le temps des questions pour se découvrir, fini le badinage, ils sont de retour à leurs premiers instants, à ce moment où ils se sont compris sans se parler.

Il ne leur reste que quelques arrêts mais dans cette tension, le voyage leur semble interminable. Quand ils descendent enfin, Chanyeol lui demande s'il habite loin et ils finissent les derniers mètres sans un mot. C'est à peine la porte refermée qu'un premier baiser se pose sur ses lèvres. Le deuxième le pousse à s'adosser contre sa bibliothèque et avec le troisième il presse la poignée de sa porte de chambre contre sa paume pour la déverrouiller.

Ils retrouvent tout de suite la même complicité de leur première rencontre. Il y a peu de mots échangés mais ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ces derniers ne reviennent que bien plus tard, une fois la passion assouvie.

Pendant que Kyungsoo vide son frigo pour trouver de quoi faire un repas, Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher de laisser son regard survoler la pièce principale. La cuisine donne sur le salon donc en gardant un contact visuel avec Kyungsoo, Chanyeol s'attarde sur les étagères et les posters.

"Tu lis beaucoup." C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Kyungsoo y répond quand même.

"Ça m'aide pour mes rôles, j'apprivoise différents personnages.

-Tu t'inspires d'eux ?" Kyungsoo hoche à l'affirmative.

Suivant les rayonnages, Chanyeol arrive près du mur où sont exposées des photographies sur une étagère ainsi que des apparareils photos. Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher de s'approcher pour y regarder de plus près.

"Elle sont vraiment incroyables ces photos, tu les as trouvées où ?

-Je les ai prises."

Le jeune homme se retourne en haussant un sourcil.

"Acteur et photographe ?

-Amateur. Mon grand-père était photographe, j'aurais bien aimé suivre ses pas mais le métier est de plus en plus restreint. On est obligé d'en passer par les photos de mariages ou de valorisation d'appart. Je n'avais pas envie d'être dépendant dans mes choix de sujets.

-Du coup, tu n'en prend que par hobbies.

-C'est ça, j'ai quand même un book mais il est plus pour moi on va dire.

-Vraiment ? Je peux le voir ?"

Kyungsoo est indécis, très peu de personnes ont vu son travail quand cela touchait à la photographie.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose, beaucoup de paysages.

-Ça n'empêche que j'ai vraiment envie de le voir." Chanyeol sent bien que le jeune homme est indécis alors il prend son parti de commencer par lui poser des questions.

Il lui désigne les photos qui sont accrochées au mur.

"Celles-ci sont toutes de toi ?

-Oui. J'en ai quelques-unes de mon grand-père mais elles sont dans le book.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente ? Celle du haut."

Chanyeol désigne un cliché représentant un pont rempli de fleur.

-Amsterdam." Kyungsoo sourit en haussant les épaules. "Moi aussi j'ai vécu un peu à l'étranger." Il désigne les photos des deux premières rangées. "Quand j'ai eu fini mes études, je ne savais pas du tout ce que je voulais faire. J'ai décidé de bouger, pour apprendre un peu sur le terrain. Je ne restais jamais très longtemps, quelques mois le temps de travailler assez pour financer le prochain séjour. J'ai fais un peu de tout, des petits boulots essentiellement.

-C'est de là que tu as décidé d'être acteur ?"

Ils continuent à discuter pendant que Kyungsoo dresse la table.

"J'ai fais parti un moment d'une troupe de théâtre d'impro. C'était vraiment formateur. J'ai eu envie de continuer dans cette voie.

-Je suppose donc que cette photo ça date de ce temps là ?" Chanyeol désigne un cliché en noir et blanc montrant une scène.

-Oui, c'était une de mes premières représentations."

Chanyeol hoche la tête et suit le cours des photos.

"Amsterdam et .. non laisse moi deviner. Hum .. France ?" Kyungsoo hoche la tête. "Et … Europe du nord ?

-Russie. C'est là que je suis resté le moins longtemps.

-Tu ne t'y es pas plu ?

-Pas vraiment, je n'accrochais pas avec la mentalité.

-Et … Chine ? Ou Japon ?

-Les deux. J'ai commencé mon voyage en Chine et je l'ai terminé au Japon."

Ils commencent à se mettre à table, mais Chanyeol veut poursuivre la conversation.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à rentrer ?" Kyungsoo se contente au début de sourire.

"Ce qui nous bouleverse toujours nos plans.. Mon ex voulait rentrer. On s'était rencontré pendant mon voyage et au début il trouvait l'aventure exaltante – ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Il en avait assez de bouger, Séoul lui manquait.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?" Kyungsoo délaisse un instant ses baguettes pour regarder Chanyeol. "J'étais très amoureux, je l'aurais suivi n'importe où.

-Tu as arrêté ton voyage alors ? C'est dommage.

-À l'époque je ne voyais pas ça comme une fin. Je me suis dis que j'avais déjà eu de la chance de faire ce que je voulais et comme je me lançais dans le cinéma, c'était plus simple de le faire en Corée qu'à l'étranger.

-Et comment ça s'est fini vous deux ?" Chanyeol pose ses coudes sur la table, très intéressé par l'histoire. Kyungsoo hausse un sourcil. ".. ça... s'est fini, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Tu crois que tu serais là sinon ?

-Je me rend compte que je ne t'ai jamais demandé.

-Alors c'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Je ne serait pas allé chez toi si j'avais quelqu'un ; et je ne t'aurais pas parlé dans ce club si je n'étais pas célibataire."

Chanyeol hoche la tête.

"C'est bon à savoir."

Kyungsoo ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Chanyeol avait vraiment ce don pour trouver la bonne réplique. Il ne lâche pourtant pas l'affaire et lui re-demande comment toute cette histoire c'était terminée.

"Et bien … On est rentré en Corée et au début ça s'est bien passé. J'ai pris des cours et lui il a trouvé du boulot. On s'est installé ensemble et c'est devenu plutôt sérieux. En tout cas pour moi … " Kyungsoo se recule sur son siège et se passe une main dans les cheveux. "Au final ce n'est pas si original, je l'ai retrouvé avec un autre et .. ça c'est fini comme ça."

Le temps de finir le repas, la conversation prend une autre tournure mais Chanyeol n'en démord pas. Il veut voir les photos qu'a pris Kyungsoo. Il finit par avoir gain de cause.

S'installant sur le canapé, Kyungsoo sort un grand livre noir de sa bibliothèque et lui tend. Il y a effectivement beaucoup de portraits, mais quelques pages interpellent particulièrement Chanyeol.

"Tu devais beaucoup aimer la nature ?" En effet, sur plusieurs pages se décline de façon répétitives les ombres de grands arbres.

-Ah ça !" Kyungsoo semble un peu gêné et détourne le regard. "En réalité, mon grand-père m'emenait souvent avec lui quand il partait prendre des photos. Il me racontait toutes sortes de légendes, des histoires du pays. Il y en avait une que j'aimais beaucoup en tant qu'enfant. Elle parlait d'un homme qui avait du renoncé à l'amour de sa vie à cause de la jalousie des esprits. Elle avait été changé en arbre après avoir offensé la nature et l'homme était si malheureux qu'il avait passé sa vie à rassembler les plus belles fleurs du pays pour orner sa cime. Il avait consacré sa vie à prendre soin de l'arbre, à rester à ses côtés. En voyant sa dévotion, les esprits lui ont accordé un voeux sur son lit de mort et il est devenu un arbre à son tour. Son tronc s'est enroulé autour de celui de son âme-soeur et ils ne sont devenu qu'un. Enfant, j'avais cru en cet histoire et à chaque fois que je voyais un arbre j'essayais de deviner qui il pouvait être, quel humain il avait pu être dans une autre vie. D'où les nombreuses photos sur les arbres. C'est assez naïf n'est-ce pas ?"

Chanyeol n'avait rien dit jusque là et Kyungsoo tourne enfin son regard vers le sien pour y lire son expression. Celui-ci arbore un petit sourire.

"Non c'est mignon. C'était imaginatif de ta part.

-Ça a été une période et puis après j'ai continué à prendre des paysages parce que je trouvais ça plus inspirant. Ils sont souvent immuables et en même temps tellement différents d'un angle à un autre.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire."

Il y a ce moment un peu plus silencieux que les autres. Celui où la question est muette mais reste palpable. Et maintenant ?

Il s'était vu, et re-vu .. et maintenant ? Qu'étaient -ils en train de créer ? Y avait-il véritablement quelque chose à construire ? Ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu, était-ce suffisant ?

La réponse était difficile à donner tout de suite, pourtant même dans le silenc il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas. C'est une sensation à la fois nouvelle et chaleureuse, mais quand Chanyeol pose sa main sur celle de Kyungsoo, aucun mot n'est prononcé mais l'essentiel est matérialiser. Une nouvelle nuit pour tenter le coup ?


	3. Chapter 3 - Pour une vie

Os chansoo - Pour une vie

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, quelques badauds mais aucun regard inquisiteur et Kyungsoo en était reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas pris ses précautions. La casquette et les lunettes étaient de rigeur, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par s'habituer à sa notoriété. Il avait accumulé deux-troix films à succès et était passé du second au premier rôle. Désormais tout le monde en Corée savait qui il était et il était fréquent qu'il soit reconnu dans les rues - surtout dans les jours comme celui-ci où il sortait avec Chanyeol.

Une fois célèbre, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les journalistes parcourent sa vie à la recherche d'informations. Ils avaient découvert sa récente relation avec l'auteur de roman policier. Cette pression médiatique aurait pu mettre leur couple à l'épreuve voire les séparer mais il n'en était rien. N'ayant pas envie de brûler les étapes, ils avaient fait les choses à leur rythme, journalistes ou non.

Le public n'avait pas été tendre avec eux au début. Il leur avait été difficile de faire accepter un couple gay et surtout un couple si démuni de frasques. Au bout de quelques semaines, les journalistes s'étaient lassés de les suivre aux restaurants et dans les cafés qu'ils fréquentaient régulièrement. Pas de débordement, pas de scandal, leur relation se déroulait sans enccombre et ne leur offrait pas de divertissement - ils avaient finit par abandonner.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, leur relation avait été acceptée et désormais - huit ans plus tard - il n'y avait plus que des articles mensongers ou l'ignorance. La plupart des magasines people ne parlaient plus d'eux, leur couple ne vendait pas assez et quand vraiment ils étaient en manque d'articles, ils en créaient un de toute pièce qui ne reflétait pas la vérité.

Ce n'était donc pas les journalistes que Kyungsoo redoutait, mais tout simplement ceux qui le reconnaîtrait dans la rue et compterait sur son image publique pour oublier qu'il en avait aussi une privé et ne penseraient plus du tout à appliquer le respect de l'intimité des autres. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait été interpellé dans la rue pour une photo ou un autographe. Quand il était seul cela ne le dérangeait pas, il comptait sur sa stature passe partout pour se fondre dans la masse. La majorité du temps ses fans prenaient une photo mais n'étaient pas insistants. Cependant, quand il était avec Chanyeol, les gens ne se privaient pas pour leur donner leur avis, sur leur couple, sur les ressemblances qu'ils pensaient voir entre les personnages de roman de Chanyeol et Kyungsoo ou encore pour prêter foi à voix haute aux derniers ragots sans fondement.

Combien de fois avait-il été le témoin impuissant d'une foule qui scandait à Chanyeol de le quitter parce qu'ils croyaient en la photo trafiquée qui le montrait au côté d'un autre acteur sur le tournage. Combien de fois avait - il entendu des remarques homophobes sur leur passage ?

Quand ils sortaient ensemble à l'extérieur, il faisait toujours attention à son apparence pour se masquer au maximum. Ils en avaient longuement parlé avec Chanyeol et ces mascarades ne leurs plaisaient pas mais ils avaient convenus que c'était un prix qu'ils étaient prêts à assumer pour être ensemble au grand jour.

Néanmoins les après-midi comme celui-ci étaient agréables. Peu d'individus dans les rues et personne pour remarquer leur présence. Kyungsoo se sentait se détendre de minutes en minutes. Le vent frais avait dû dissuader la plupart des habitants de la capitale à sortir de chez eux et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Cachant son nez dans son écharpe, il passe même un bras autour de celui de son compagnon.

Chanyeol se penche vers lui avant de lui tendre un sourire.

"Tu appréhendes ?

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça. C'est toi qui va te faire percer la peau plus d'une centaine de fois par une aiguille." Mais Chanyeol secoue la tête.

"Je suis sûr de moi." Et il ajoute avec un clin d'oeil "Et ce ne sera pas la première fois."

C'est avec la même détermination qu'il pousse quelques minutes plus tard la porte de son tatoueur.

Ils en parlaient depuis un moment. Les tatouages de Chanyeol avaient continué à se développer depuis leur rencontre mais celui-ci était spécial. Depuis quelques mois Chanyeol parlait d'un dessin qu'il souhaitait pour symboliser leur union.

Kyungsoo avait d'abord été surpris par la démarche. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et s'étaient même "mariés" non civilement l'année précédente. Il ne voyait pas de quel autre symbol son compagnon avait besoin pour se rappeler à eux - mais Chanyeol avait su être persuasif. Il lui avait rappelé que tous ses tatouages le définissaient, qu'ils faisaient parti de lui et que désormais il ne concevait plus le fait que Kyungsoo n'y ait pas son entière place étant donné l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie.

Qu'aurait pu répondre Kyungsoo à cela ? À part peut-être lui demander quel symbol précisemment ils comptaient se faire tatouer, mais Chanyeol avait désiré que cela reste secret.

C'est pour cela qu'en franchissant la porte du tatoueur Kyungsoo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une petite appréhension. Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts le Chanyeol qui lui tenait la main mais quelle différence porterait-il sur sa peau quand ils reprendraient le chemin arrière pour rentrer chez eux ?

"Salut vous deux, je finis ici et j'arrive."

Chanyeol et Kyungsoo saluent rapidement Kris, le tatoueur de Chanyeol depuis toujours avant de se reculer dans la salle d'attente.

Kyungsoo ne parvient pas à faire taire son appréhension et tandis qu'il observe Chanyeol quitter son manteau et son sweatshirt, il récupère ses mains pour le tirer à lui.

Leur front se pressent un instant l'un contre l'autre avant que Kyungsoo donne la première impulsion et que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de Chanyeol. Il ferme les yeux un instant retrouvant le goût familier et inspire longuement pour faire durer le baiser. Il sent Chanyeol presser plus fort sa paume contre la sienne.

Kyungsoo avait été présent pour tous les tatouages de Chanyeol, cette situation n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui et pourtant il la vivait différement.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien il remarque que son compagnon arbore un sourire moqueur. Il sait que Kyungsoo est bien plus stressé que lui. Il a cette moue sur le visage que Kyungsoo veut lui faire effacer.

"Si tu me sors les initiales, une date ou un symbole niais comme un coeur, je te jure que je te quittes."

Chanyeol se contente de sourire. Il savait bien que cette menace ne serait pas appliquée - et de toute façon il ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur deux fois. 

"Tu veras bien. Ce ne serait pas une surprise sinon." Il a ce sourire mutin sur le visage et Kyungsoo a juste envie de l'embrasser mais il se retient et va même jusqu'à se détacher de son compagnon en voyant Kris revenir vers eux.

"J'ai la trame tout est prêt." Il se tourne vers Kyungsoo. "Tu restes ? Il y en a pour un peu plus de deux heures."

L'intéressé secoue la tête.

"Non, je vais vous laisser travailler tranquillement et je repasserais."

Kris hoche la tête avant de passer ses gants.

"Je ne te fais toujours pas changer d'avis ? Quand est-ce que je pourrais te tatouer ?

-Ah non désolé, Chan fait déjà ça bien assez pour nous deux. En plus avec le travail ce serait compliqué.

-Ce n'est pas une vrai excuse ça. Tu n'aimes pas mes dessins?

-Tu sais que je les adore, ils sont magnifiques et Chan les portent vraiment bien mais je crois que ce n'est simplement pas pour moi."

Kris accepte son refus d'un hochement de tête avant de repartir vers sa chaise de travail.

Chanyeol le voit préparer son matériel et retire son tee-shirt. Il est temps pour lui de réaliser ce pourquoi il est venu. Kyungsoo comprend que c'est le moment pour lui de s'éclipser. Il fait un dernier geste de la main vers Kris.

"Tu prends bien soin de lui ?" Signe auquel le tatoueur répond par un geste moqueur. Depuis le temps qu'ils se voyaient le lien qui les liait était plus que professionnel. Kyungsoo respectait et admirait beaucoup le travail de Kris. Il avait même été jusqu'à proposer son nom sur l'un de ses tournages pour que l'équipe maquillage s'inspire de ses dessins. La première oeuvre d'art était Kris lui-même. Son corps entier était recouvert de dessins et piercing en tout genre. Et même si ce n'était pas un genre qu'il se voyait lui, ou Chanyeol, adopter, Kyungsoo devait reconnaître que sa plume était vraiment unique.

Passant sa main sur la peau encore intouchée du dos de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo reporte son regard vers son compagnon.

" Quand je reviendrais il y aura ... un texte ?

-Bien essayé, mais je ne te dirais pas ce que ce sera. Le suspens n'est plus long maintenant." Il passe ses mains sur les bras de Kyungsoo. "Essaie de ne pas trop y penser, tu me fais confiance de toute façon ?" Il penche la tête et fronce les sourcils en ne le voyant pas répondre "Hum ?" Leurs nez se frôlent. " Tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr."

Se penchant, il presse une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.

" À tout à l'heure, bonne chance."

Se retournant pour fermer la porte, il observe Chanyeol s'allonger sur la table de tatouage offrant son dos à la plume de Kris. La localisation de son tatouage, c'était la seule chose que son compagnon avait accepté de lui donner et même s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa petite voix d'être curieuse, au final il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus de l'excitation que de l'appréhension qui l'habitait. Il avait hâte de savoir quel symbol avait choisi Chanyeol pour représenter leur relation.

Il tua le temps en prenant un café dans un bar situé non loin du salon de Kris. Il commença par lire un nouveau script qu'on lui avait envoyé mais cela ne retint pas assez longuement son attention et il finit par acheter un magasine littéraire. On pourrait croire qu'avec un mari écrivain, Kyungsoo serait à son tour assez averti des nouvelles parutions et des incontournables du moment, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Au contraire, il se sentait parfaitement ignorant quand au cours de soirées, Chanyeol se retrouvaient avec ses confères et qu'ils parlaient bouquins. Il lui arrivait alors fréquement de feuilleter des magasines ou de survoler des blogs pour se sentir un peu plus informé.

Le temps lui paru long et c'est finalement avec un peu d'avance qu'il reprit la direction du salon. Un seul coup d'oeil lui apprend que Chanyeol n'a pas fini.

"Je suis en avance, comment ça se passe ?"

Chanyeol, toujours allongé sur la table de tatouage, tourne lentement la tête pour lui offrir un sourire.

"Le début a été un peu rude mais maintenant ça va.

-Je vais en avoir pour encore une bonne demi-heure."

Kyungsoo hoche la tête avant de se délester de sa veste. "Ok, pas de soucis.

-Je vais prendre une pause, j'ai besoin d'une clope." Tirant sur une protection, il recouvre le dos de Chanyeol et fait signe à Kyungsoo de s'avancer. "J'ai fini le plus gros, il me reste le jeu d'ombre à faire, tu peux venir si tu veux." Il presse une paume affective sur l'épaule droite de Chanyeol avant de se relever. Empruntant la porte du fond, il rejoint un balcon et tire son paquet de sa poche.

Kyungsoo délaisse son sac sur sa chaise et s'avance vers la table de tatouage. Il tend les mains pour prendre celles de Chanyeol. Posant un genoux au sol, il se met au même niveau que son compagnon.

"Ça va ?" Du pouce, il retrace un pli sur son front. "Tu as mal ?

-Pas vraiment, au début si, mais maintenant c'est plus que cela commence a être long.

-Tu as déjà fait des tatouages aussi long pourtant ?

-Oui mais là les dessins sont vraiment précis et rapprochés. Il reste souvent dans la même zone pour les détails. Je commence à me sentir engourdi."

Portant l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres, Kyungsoo en embrasse les jointures.

"Tu veux te redresser ?"

Chanyeol opine de la tête et s'aide de Kyungsoo pour basculer ses jambes de part et d'autre de la table. Il se retient de s'étirer par peur de faire un mouvement qu'il ne devrait pas. Il voit Kyungsoo se redresser à son tour pour enjamber la table. Chanyeol laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule et son nez se frotte contre sa nuque.

Pressant ses lèvres sur son front, Kyungsoo place ses mains sur ses côtes mais frémit quand il sent Chanyeol se tendre contre lui.

"Je t'ai fais mal ?"

Chanyeol secoue négativement la tête et prend les mains de son compagnon pour les nouer dans le bas de son dos. "Là c'est bon."

Il sent Chanyeol se détendre contre lui et garde une main dans son dos mais déplace la seconde. Du bout des doigts il commence à retracer sur son jean les tatouages que Chanyeol a sur la cuisse. Depuis les temps il les connaît par coeur même sans les voir. Sa main est légère tandis qu'il redessine le tigre de l'ancien groupe de musique de son amant. Remontant, il passe sur le torse et se laisse perdre dans les dédalles du labyrinthe avant de passer sur le bras pour suivre les notes de musique. Il pose à son tour sa tête sur l'épaule de Chanyeol et c'est de son souffle qu'il repasse sur les traits ornant son épaule. Ce tatouage là date d'il y a deux ans, il a été fait au Japon, lors d'un tournage que Kyungsoo faisait là-bas. Il arrivait souvent que Chanyol l'y suive - après tout, pour écrire il n'avait besoin que d'un bureau, peut-importe la ville où il était.

"Tu as fais quoi ?

-Je suis juste allé au café à côté.

-Tu as lu le nouveau script ?

-Plus ou moins, mais je ne suis pas convaincu.

-C'est pourtant un rôle sombre, ce sont ceux que tu préfères.

-Je sais, mais le script est encore en modification, je sens qu'ils veulent transformer les relations entre personages.

-Pour ton personnage ?

-Il y a des chances."

Kyungsoo n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, Chanyeol sait très bien à quel problème il fait référence. Quand un hétéro était choisi pour un rôle homosexuel, la presse le félicitait pour son habilité à donner le change et son implication dans son art. Mais quand l'inverse se produisait, il avait de nombreuses critiques. Kyungsoo avait beaucoup de mal à se voir offrir des rôles autres que ceux que le stéréotype gay.

Ils écourtent leur conversation en voyant Kris revenir.

"On en parle plus tard."

Kyungsoo hoche la tête en allant s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Chanyeol reprend sa place et s'allonge sur la table de tatouage.

"Bon aller, on s'y remet. Tu devrais avoir moins mal à partir de maintenant."

Lui faisant confiance, Chanyeol ferme les yeux et éloigne son esprit de la douleur.

Quelques minutes passent avant que Kyungsoo ne se tourne vers la table basse en face de lui.

"Tu es abonné à des journaux people maintenant ?

-Ah ça ? Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de jeunes filles qui sont passées pour se faire des piercings - ça doit être à nouveau à la mode. Et quand elles viennent ce sont en bandes, j'en avais marre de les voir tourner en rond du coup j'ai acheté quelques magasines. Il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose d'intéressant mais ça les occupe."

Kyungsoo hoche la tête avant d'en prendre un et de le feuilleter. Les premiers articles sont inintéressants avant que finalement il ne tombe sur une photo qu'il reconnaît - ou qu'en tout cas il croit reconnaître. C'est bien lui sur l'image, et il ne peut que constater que son partenaire est l'un des acteurs avec qui il a tourné récemment, pourtant les commentaires présents y sont déplacés. Il se souvient très bien de ce moment là, ils discutaient simplement de leur prochaine scène - rien d'intime, rien de personnel. Néanmoins des spectateurs extérieurs avaient réussi à y voir une certaine romance.

Un éclat de rire désabusé lui échappe et Kyungsoo se rend compte que Kris et Chanyeol se sont stoppés pour le regarder, un questionnement dans les yeux.

"Désolé, c'est juste que... Yeol tu savais que je voyais en secret Lee Hoseok ?"

Beaucoup trop habitué, Chanyeol ne répond pas et se contente de hausser un sourcil. Étant toujours allongé sur la table, il contient ses gestes.

"Ah si .. il est dit ici que tu sais et .. que c'est pour ça que tu as fais une soirée de déprime ?" Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils en regardant les photos. "Tu es allé à Tous les jours récemment ?

-Hum ... jeudi je crois.

-En jogging ?

-Oui, il nous manquait des trucs. J'ai pris .. du chocolat je crois ?

-Ah oui, je me rappelle. Bon, cette photo..

-Je suis dessus ?

-Oui, ils t-ont pris dans le magasin. Et comme tu n'étais .." Kyungsoo lève son regard vers lui ".. pas à ton avantage disons.

-Eh ! Tu m'as déjà dis que j'étais beau en jogging.

-Oui, à la maison et..

-Vous me dégoutez tous les deux. On peut être un peu moins sentimentaux s'il vous plaît?"

Kyungsoo éclate de rire à la boutade de Kris.

"Pardon, l'article est juste tellement tiré par les cheveux. Chan est dans un magasin et il achète du chocolat alors forcément on est en pleine rupture. Et pour en rajouter une couche ils inventent une fausse liaison avec l'un de mes collègues.

-Et ce .. Hoseok ? Vous aviez pas déjà bossé ensemble ?

-Si, on a fait un drama.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils vous shippent ?"

La réaction fait sourire Kyungsoo.

"Tu souhaiterais qu'ils nous aient imaginés ensemble plus tôt ?"

Chanyeol se contente d'un clin d'oeil et Kris lance un regard à Kyungsoo.

"J'aimerais me concentrer, c'est fini les tourtereaux ?"

Kyungsoo lève deux mains innocentes avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Près de trentes minutes plus tard, Kris se redresse enfin. Il pose définitivement son aiguille et retire ses gants.

"C'est bon. Il me reste encore les soins mais c'est fini. Tu passes dans la pièce d'à côté ou tu montres à Kyungsoo avant ?"

L'intéressé avait vite reposé son magasine et s'était relevé. Se redressant à son tour, Chanyeol lui fait signe d'attendre une minute.

"Je vais peut-être le voir moi-même avant." Il étire les muscles engourdis de ses épaules. Reculant à pas précautionneux pour ne pas réveler trop tôt son dos à Kyungsoo, Chanyeol disparaît dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais il n'a pas longtemps à attendre puisque bien vite Kris repasse le pas de la porte, une cigarette à la main. Il lui fait un signe de la tête pour lui dire d'entrer.

S'approchant, Kyungsoo pousse doucement la porte attendant un aval.

"Je peux rentrer ?

-Oui, c'est bon."

Il y avait un grand miroir dans le fond de la pièce mais Chanyeol s'était positionné de tel sorte que son tatouage n'était pas encore visible.

"Tu es satisfait ?

-J'attend ta réaction avant de me prononcer." Il tend les mains et Kyungsoo s'en saisi rapidement. Leur front se retrouvent et Chanyeol pose les mains de Kyungsoo sur sa peau.

"C'est encore rouge mais ... tu devrais avoir l'idée. Prêt ?"

Kyungsoo ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.

"Tu sais que je meurs d'impatience depuis des semaines. C'est une question qui n'a pas besoin de réponse."

Chanyeol se penche pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de finalement guider les mains de Kyungsoo dans son dos. Il se tourne lentement et ne dit plus rien attendant la réaction de son compagnon.

Et celle-ci était plutôt difficile à déchiffrer car Kyungsoo a le souffle coupé devant le dessin que Chanyeol a choisit. Toute en encre noire, deux cimes d'arbres avaient été entremêlée pour n'en former qu'une. Prenant toute l'omoplate gauche, l'arbre est très réaliste, tout en détails. Mais au delà de la plume, Kyungsoo voit le symbole. C'était lui qui avait raconté à Chanyeol que son grand - père lui avait raconté des légendes dans son enfance. L'une d'entre elle portait sur deux âmes soeurs qui s'étaient retrouvées après la mort en étant transformées en arbre, unis pour l'éternité. Il savait parfaitement le message que voulait lui faire comprendre en choisissant ce dessin pour symbole de leur union.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour répondre à un tel message. Kyungsoo cherche les mains de Chanyeol des siennes. Paumes pressées contre les siennes, il fait pression pour que le corps de Chanyeol rencontre le sien. Faisant attention à ne pas toucher le tatouage pour ne pas lui faire mal, ses lèvres se posent un instant sur son épaule avant qu'il ne relève le regard pour que ses yeux rencontrent les siens.

Une seconde reste suspendu et Chanyeol obtient sa réponse avant même de poser la question dans la façon dont le regarde Kyungsoo.

"Tu aimes ?

-C'est probablement le meilleur choix que tu pouvais faire.

-Je crois que c'est quand tu m'en a parlé la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et … l'arbre - nous deux, je le pense Soo.

Kyungsoo se retient de faire une remarque sur le sentimentalisme de chan, après tout il adore ça chez lui.

Il n'y a pas de mot qu'il pourrait ajouter, Kyungsoo sait qu'ils se sont parfaitement compris. La seule chose qu'il est en capacité de faire c'est se redresser jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de son mari.

Le baiser devait rester en surface mais bien vite leur passion les entraîne dans un autre terrain. Même le bruit de porte indiquant le retour de Kris ne leur fait pas reprendre pied. C'est un sourire qui s'affiche sur les lèvres de Kris en voyant ses amis enlacés.

"J'en déduis que tu ne t'es pas trompé."

Kyungsoo a les yeux brillants et Chanyeol sait ce qu'il ressent. Il savait que Kyungsoo partageait les mêmes sentiments que les siens, après tant d'années et tant d'amour, ils avaient laissés les doutes derrière eux. Il aurait pu être inutile de faire cette ultime et énième preuve mais rien que pour ce regard que Kyungsoo lui lance. Celui qu'il a parfois quand ils sont seuls et que plus rien d'autres n'existe. Ce regard qui lui donne toujours l'impression d'être le souffle court sous cette boufée d'adoration - rien que pour ce moment il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix.

Gardant une main dans son dos, il maintient Kyungsoo pressé contre lui tandis que Kris récupère son matériel de soin. Il ne lâche pas sa main tandis que son tatoueur applique les anesthésiants et le film de protection. Il va jusqu'à reposer sa tête contre son ventre quand Kris à besoin d'un meilleur angle de vu. Il n'est en aucun cas gêné par ses gestes d'affection, il sait que son entourage en a l'habitude.

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'il puisse se rhabiller. Kris procède au réglement et ils peuvent reprendre la route qui les ramène chez eux. Les bras mutuellement passés autour de la taille, ils ne se séparent pas d'un millimètre.

Plus tard, tandis que la nuit est déjà tombée. Chanyeol appelle Kyungsoo pour qu'il l'aide à retirer le film de son tatouage.

"Je ne pourrais pas dormir avec.

-Mais tu ne vas pas avoir mal ? C'est encore bien rouge.

-Ça va aller, je vais dormir sur le ventre."

Kyungsoo se contente d'hocher la tête, ses mains passent sur les bras de Chanyeol avant de se nouer dans sa nuque. Il joue un instant avec les mèches dans sa nuque avant de tirer pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il sent la main de Chanyeol passer dans son dos et le presser plus fort contre lui.

Leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, mais Kyungsoo ne fait pas un geste pour les rapprocher. À la place il a un soupir de bien-être.

"À quoi tu penses ?" Kyungsoo a un sourire mutin en frottant son nez contre le sien.

"Je me dis que finalement c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas une liaison avec Hosoek."

Chanyeol réagit immédiatement. Il se recule et cherche Kyungsoo du regard. Ce dernier ne peut que sourire en voyant son air contrarié.

"C'est une bonne chose, non ? Je n'ai pas une liaison avec lui."

Le sourire de Kyungsoo est contagieux et Chanyeol est obligé d'y succomber. Une de ses mains remonte pour la passer sous le menton de son compagnon et relever son visage vers le sien.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt." Kyungsoo a un éclat de rire en réponse et secoue la tête avant de faire pression de ses mains pour attirer le visage de Chanyeol vers le sien.

Il a tout juste le temps de murmurer "que toi" avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes - leurs corps enlacés ne formant qu'un.


End file.
